


Cat boy, meow meow

by ErenPastel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Crossdressing, Eren’s done with his shit, Eren’s too, Levi’s polite, Levi’s secret kink, M/M, Maid dress, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Smut, cat boy, cat boy maid, inside joke, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: It just started off as a joke a day ago.Eren sent Levi an image on messenger that had a cat boy on it and the text simply said “hi, can I order a grande vanilla bean Frappuccino” on messenger, an inside joke of course between the two of the lovers, just playing around with each other.- - -They’re both of age if anyone’s worried about that for some reason
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 25





	Cat boy, meow meow

It just started off as a joke a day ago.  
Eren sent Levi an image on messenger that had a cat boy on it and the text simply said “hi, can I order a grande vanilla bean Frappuccino” on messenger, an inside joke of course between the two of the lovers, just playing around with each other. 

The next thing he knew, Levi bought him something and an Amazon package showed up on his door the next day.  
Eren picked up the package and walked over to Levi who was swiping around on TikTok and he held up the bag to show the ravenette the Amazon package and raised a brow. 

“What did you buy?” He asked slowly and Levi looked up, eyes lightened up with excitement and he stood up- suddenly snatching the package from him like it was his treasure and started to open it without saying anything to the brunette.  
Eren could only stare in pure confusion, then dread as he realised what he had boughten. 

“A pink cat boy maids outfit, only the best for my boyfriend of course.” Levi said and with excitement he opened it up, pulling out the pale pink dress, a boy, cat ears and wrist cuffs.  
Eren’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Levi with disbelief. 

“Noooo....” He whispered out and slowly walked over, grabbing the dress off of the bed and stared at it, it was his size, he pouted and stared at Levi. “Why?”

Levi shrugged and smirked. “Cat boy, meow meow.” He said, remembering what Eren said the day before on messenger. Eren’s face heats up in embarrassment and he stared down at the dress once again, pouting. 

“I’m.... not putting this shit on.” He said and laid it back down on the bed, crossing his arms and started to pout like a toddler. He wasn’t going to wear it. No way in hell was he going to wear a maids dress with cat ears on.

Levi gave Eren a stern but a pleasing look. “Please? Just once and I’ll give it to Hanji or some shit.” He said and cupped Eren’s face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks and softly smiled at him. “If you like it then we can keep it. Please put it on? Just for a little. We could go to dinner afterwards?” He practically begs, pecking Eren’s lips over and over until the male let out a whine, pulling away from his boyfriend Eren stared at him and huffs- reaching over he snatched the dress and everything and stroked off to the bathroom to get dressed in the stupid cat boy maid outfit. 

He closed the bathroom door behind himself and locked it as well so Levi didn’t barge in.  
He undressed himself leaving his boxers on and stared at the dress for a moment before unzipping it, stepping inside of it and reached back behind himself, zipping it back up. He looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip- he honestly looked really good embarrassingly enough. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing the apron that suddenly appeared that fell out from inside of the maids dress and placed it on, successfully tying it in the back. 

Soon he got everything on, even the little bow that goes on the neck and the wrist cuffs, looking at himself in the mirror, slowly putting on the car ears.  
He was done. He groaned a little and walked over, unlocking the door he stepped out and made his way back to Levi who was sitting on the edge of his bed with his phone out, pointing it right at Eren when he walked in. 

“I feel stupid.” Eren said and crossed his arms, face bright red with embarrassment. Levi smiled wide and laughed, turning off his phone he walked over to Eren and picked him up under his ass and kissed him gently. 

“I think you look really cute... can you meow for me? Just once! Please!” He said and let Eren down, smiling wide. Eren glared at his boyfriend and thought for a moment before hanging his head low, letting out a little “meow” and quickly hid his face in his hands, whining gently. 

Levi patted his ass gently then grabbed it, making Eren squeak in surprise and looked at Levi, huffing at him. “Are you seriously horny right now?” He almost growled out, to which Levi smirked. 

“You have nice legs, how could I not get excited?” He questioned, picking Eren up by his ass again and brought him over to the bed, laying him down and crawled on top of him, hands grabbing at his thighs and pulled them apart- opening Eren’s legs. 

Eren’s eyes widened and his cock jumped in interest to what Levi was going to do to him. Levi hummed and moved himself closer so he was settled between Eren’s legs- massaging his inner thighs, squeezing them occasionally.  
Eren panted softly and stared at Levi with confusion then looked down at his lap- noticing a bulge in his pants and he whined, squirming around and tried to close his legs to which Levi grabbed them harder- almost in a bruising grip, which made Eren stop his movements, staring at Levi with wide teal eyes and whimpered. 

“You look beautiful... can I fuck you? I’ll prep you and everything you just need to lay there and look pretty, my kitten~” Levi mumbled out and leaned down, kissing and sucking on Eren’s neck, biting it occasionally. 

Eren panted softly and leaned his head to the side for more access on his neck. “What... what about the dress? What if I cum on it?” He asked and rocked his hips desperately for Levi to do something either to his cock or ass, he didn’t care at the moment. 

Levi hummed at his questions and soon started to rock himself against Eren’s ass, groaning at the friction on his clothed dick. “Fuck... I’ll clean it up okay?~ don’t worry.” He mumbled out against Eren’s neck and soon pulled back, from Eren and walked over to their dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulled out lube and condoms- pausing he looked over at Eren and held up the protection. “Want me to use condoms today or want me to fill you up?” He asked. Eren rocked his hips in the air and sniffled somewhat. “Mmmh... condom today please- just in case.. it gets on the bed- not hurry up and get over here.” Eren said in an annoyed tone and started to remove his boxers, spreading his legs open wide and showed himself off to Levi almost shamelessly.  
Levi hummed deeply and stalked his way over to Eren, crawling back onto the bed after throwing the lube and condoms near Eren’s leg. He moved himself between the boys tan legs and slapped his inner thigh- earning a whimper from Eren and watched him buck his hips from the slight pain. 

Levi chuckled and grabbed the lube, opening it up he poured some on his fingers (three for right now) and a fair amount on Eren’s perineum, watching it slide down to Eren’s pink and twitching hole. Levi groaned eagerly and immediately plunged in two fingers immediately, Eren’s still being loose from earlier activities late last night, thrusting in and out the said fingers at a quick and brutal place, watching Eren squirm around and let out loud cries of pleasure, his hips rocking against Levi’s fingers and soon he started to scissor his lover. 

“Le... oooh fuck! Levi!~” Eren cried out and grabbed onto the blankets, pulling on them and arched his back beautifully. Levi groaned and drooled somewhat in his mouth. “You’re so beautiful... fuck...” Levi groaned out and leaned over, capturing Eren’s whimpering lips onto his own to silence him for the meanwhile, kissing him hard and deep.  
Eren almost immediately attached himself to Levi when he was kissed so deeply, shoving his tongue into Levi’s mouth- tongue rubbing against each other in a needy way. 

Levi soon added a third finger inside of Eren, pulling back from the kiss and panted harshly against Eren’s cheek. Humming he stared down at the male, thinking for a moment. “Think you’re ready?” He asked and kissed his cheek gently, continuing the rough movements of his fingers, Eren perked a little bit and panted softly, nodding his head slowly and swallowed thickly with a hum. 

“Yeah... I’m ready...” he said and held his hips up and hummed softly. Levi smiled and nodded, rubbing Eren’s thigh and moved to grab the condom, shuffling around he took off his pants and boxers and kept his shirt on- soon rolling the condom over his dick and moved it a little to check if it was on correctly before moving down to kiss Eren’s lips softly and passionately, moving his hand down he lined it up with Eren’s hole and pushed himself inside- groaning at the tight heat.  
Eren let out a whining moan and grabbed at Levi’s arm gently, squeezing it somewhat and leaned his head back in pleasure against the pillows, soon Levi started to move and he moaned louder and oddly so more confident. 

“Fuck- Levi...” he whined out and rocked his hips back against the males and panted softly, biting his lip a little and stared at Levi somewhat.  
Levi moaned deeply and grabbed at Eren’s hips gently as he started to thrust a bit harder and faster into his lovers heat, head tilting to the side and opened his mouth to let out moans and sighs of pleasure- sweat already forming on his forehead. 

“You feel amazing- you... look amazing too- fuck. You have to wear dresses more please?~” he moaned out and moved to lay his forehead against Eren’s as he started to move faster and harder- feeling himself getting close to cumming. Eren whimpered and moaned, nodding in agreement with Levi.  
His hands twitching to keep them to himself and not touch himself, so he wrapped his arms around the raven and rocked his hips back against Levi’s.  
“Close- Levi I’m close...” he whined out and panted against his ear, Levi groaned in agreement, grabbing the tanned hips harder and started to move faster to reach his climax.

Eren’s back arched off of the bed and he let out a loud cry of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Levi tighter as he came on the underside of the dress- Levi soon following after him and came in the condom.  
Levi collapsed on top of Levi and the two panted heavily, trying to calm down before moving to clean up.  
Eren hummed and rubbed Levi’s back. “... what dress should I get next...?”

**Author's Note:**

> The inside joke and maids dress was something that actually happened with a couple friends of mine and it inspired me to write this monster lol


End file.
